You Have My Trust
by NPCno.928
Summary: Elizabeth is having nightmares about Ciel. She is worried that Ciel may be in more danger than she expects. Ciel's recent actions and disappearances aren't helping either. Will Elizabeth be able to find out what's wrong or will this continue forever? (following manga)
1. Chapter 1- My Sister Gone Crazy

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks ;)

* * *

Third POV

Edward couldn't sleep for any apparent reason. He just couldn't sleep, so he lay on his bed for hours upon hours, waiting for sleep to come, but, sleep probably hates him because no matter how many sheep he counted ( now on the 1,920th one), He couldn't drift off. And when he was almost taken by sleep, he was woken up again.

_Yes! Come to Papa. 1921__st__, 1922__nd__, 192-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edward jumped. The unique high-pitched scream was definitely familiar. Wasn't that Elizabeth?

He bounced off his bed, cursing when he almost tripped, and sprinted out his room. He ran down the luxuriously decorated room on his mother's most recent present, a long red carpet with long vines of gold weaved into it. After getting up from a failed attempt to stop in front of her room, he slammed his sister's "cute" pink and yellow door open. He edged around the room, nimbly stepping over the huge stuffed dolls of all kinds, teddy bears with pink tutus, and wooden figurines of girls, some wearing dresses that matches those of the bears, and others without any clothing and made his way to the side of his sister's fluffy, also pink( wow that's a lot of pink -.-), bed that was crammed with her dear cotton friends.

On the floor, he found his sister in a fetal position. She was shivering although her forehead was beaded with droplets of sweat. Her usually smooth, silk-like nightgown was wrinkled up. The blonde's eyes were wide open, almost as big as the eyes of one of her (as Edward calls them) Ialiens (pronounced eye aliens), which were supposedly some lovable huge eyed silk dolls imported from China (do you get the irony?). She was muttering things under her breath, saying something like "bob" over and over again.

Elizabeth's POV

_My head, MY HEAD, its going to explode._

The scenes of the nightmare replayed over and over again in my head, replay, rewind, fast forward, rewind.

"Stop" I told my brain.

The mansion's hallway comes to view.

"stop" My voice sounded hoarse, rusty, unlike what I usually sound like.

Ciel walks out of a room.

"stop" Hot, stinging tears rush out of my eyes, blurring the already unclear scene of the room.

The stranger goes behind him.

"p-please, s-s-stop"

And so the dream played on and on, every time, the stranger looks different. Once, it was a smiling fat and short man with a top-hat (think the Millennium Earl in -Man), another, a tall, pale, skinny, faceless man wearing a tuxedo with tentacles attached to his back ( Slenderman, I'm just using famous 'bad guys'), and, yet, another, a woman with a lush dark mane, and eyelashes so long it's impossible to see her eyes( Jane the Killer)

"STOP" I screamed. I hate it, hate it. I hate those dreams. After all those years I've been with Ciel, he can't just die. I did all this for him. Cute, he always liked it, right? I devoted all that just for him, he can't just die.

"Go away, go away, begone," I whispered as the nightmare played over again, although a lot more fuzzier, and fuzzier, until it finally stopped altogether.

Edward's POV

I'm afraid my sister gone crazy.

Watching sweet Elizabeth battle some... thing inside her was, lets just say, out of the ordinary. Elizabeth was usually sweet at all times, probably even has a rule saying "Rule #1267- Do not let evil uncute witches into room," or something like that.

* * *

**Sorry about the first chapter -.- **

**I hate my un-creativity**

**Please Review, Follow, or add on Favorite for me. **


	2. Chapter 2- The Dream

Elizabeth's POV

Where am I?

Place looked strange, yet so familiar at the same time.

Where am I?

The walls are decorated with paintings, one with two people a woman with blonde hair and a man with blue-ish black, another with a little child.

Where am I?

A door opens.

A child of thirteen with the hair of the man in that painting steps out.

Ciel!

Why can't I move? Why can't I go to him?

A black shadow.

Why can't I move? Why can't I warn him?

Moves behind him.

Ciel!

Red.

The color that started to flower on him, melting him, covering him

He's falling.

He's fading.

A man.

The owner of

The shadow.

Who is it?

What is it?

Red.

Everything is consumed by red.

Where's Ciel?

Where's the man?

Where's the shadow?

Where's the paintings?

Everything is red.

Where am I?

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter... I never had a nightmare, so forgive to unrealistic dream. **


	3. Chapter 3- Unlike Dolls

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Edward's POV

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to touch her since it might make the situation worse, but really wanted to comfort her. She looked so frail, so frightened, a so unlike I cheerful cute-loving little sister I knew.

"Stop" I heard her say.

"Stop" She sounded so scared.

"Stop" her voice was quieter than a whisper, so soft it was almost impossible to hear over the deafening silence that filled the doll-crammed room.

"P-please, s-s-stop" Elizabeth tucked her legs closer to her as if trying to form a human ball, her eyes glazed over as she stared down at her toes. I knelt if front of her, one hand outstretched, deciding to shake her out of the trance-

"STOP" I froze, my hand was a centimeter away from her shoulder. She started to shake her head as if disagreeing with something, muttering things like "don't go" or "all for him."

Then, she stopped. Her head was turned to her right, eyes looking directly at an Ialien, but whether or not she was really paying attention to the doll was probably a downright nope. Her eyes, which was previously wide open, was slowly shutting, only a hair strand away from 100% shut down. Her hands fell from their head-holding job, and she, herself, collapsed sideways, right onto a huge pink cotton teddy rabbit that was just confiscated by Mother after it fell from the second floor and left me with a bruise on my arm. Did I mention it was confiscated? Imagine this. You're just walking around in your house when a huge evil pink stuffed animal comes crashing onto you from the second floor. Yep, of course, it's unimaginable. After that event, I started to hate every single pink rabbit I see, but now, I appreciate that… foul thing's…. existence.

I waited ten minutes, staring at Elizabeth, who was fast asleep (wow, who can sleep after a nightmare?), before I picked her up. Although she looks like the fragile dolls that was littered her bedroom floor, she does not weigh like them. I can guarantee you that she weighs tons (don't tell her I said this). I pulled off the wrinkled cover and the dolls off the bed sheet. With one hand, I smoothed out all the crooks and gently laid her down. I never noticed how cute she looked on her bed, even after a nightmare, which I thought it was. I smiled as I pulled the blanket over her, tucked the cover in, and proceeded in putting all the dolls in order back onto the bed beside her.

After all that, I went back to my room across the long hall. In there, I lied back onto my bed, I thought of what she, an old lady we just met on the street a few days ago, said. (I forgot about the sheep)

"You are so lucky,"she told us, shaking her head,"you are so ignorant of the real world," and with that, she walked away. Before she could blend back into the crowd, I saw something, a shiny thing poking out of her ragged clothing.

* * *

"Good morning" I yawned as I walked into the dining room. Elizabeth and Mother were already there, talking about hiring a new fencing coach for Elizabeth since Mother had no time to tutor Elizabeth anymore.

"Morning" Elizabeth smiled at me. She looked fine. Her hair was back into her usual bouncy curls tied with silk orange laces. She wore a matching orange dress with a yellow coat that Ciel bought her just some days ago. There was no evidence that anything peculiar happened. No nervous twitches, no strands of hair out of place, nothing.

"What was tha-" I started.

"You know what was so weird?" She turned away from me. "This morning, when I woke up, Allenia was on the floor. There is no way she could have ended up on the floor. I made sure it was on the bed with me last night..."

"Probably it was you that accidentally pushed it off." Mother responded.

"It fell off after you ha-"

"I pretty sure not, I never push things off my bed in my sleep." She said, pouting.

"You didn't, you had-"

"Oh well, as long as Allenia didn't get hurt" She glanced at me.

Why was she cutting me off?

Elizabeth's POV

I hope he notices, I hope my brother notices. I don't want mother to know. If she does, she'll probably make a big fuss over it.

"Hey, I'm as-"

"Breakfast's here" I glanced, again, at him before running to Paula, who had trouble managing the food and her bells in the same time. "Yay! It's mushroom omelettes"

We ate the omelettes quietly, an order from Mother, never talk with your mouth full, and most of the time, we did have our mouth full. I had to time myself correctly every time I took a bite. I don't want Edward talking when I didn't swallow my food yet. Mother was the first to finish, being a fast eater, and started to announce the day schedule.

"...and then, at about 1:00 in the afternoon, we-"

"go to the Phantomhive's estate" I finished up. I remembered the whole day's schedule due to that event. " I'm so happy to go there again" I said smiling," CIEL, WAIT FOR ME" The whole mansion went silent.

"What's so good about him anywa-"

"Don't yell" Mother interrupted, scolding me.

"Sorry" I replied, my smile turning wider, "but I'm soooooo excited"

* * *

**I know that Paula is mostly from the anime, but I HAD to add her in. She's awesome. 3**

**Weeeeelllll, stay tune, follow this story for next chapter. :D**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I'm bad at Language Arts**


	4. Chapter 4- Here I Come

**Disclaimer- I am not the producer of Kuroshitsuji. If I were, then I probably be quite rich( which I am not -.-)**

* * *

"Time to get up, young master."

Sebastian yanked the scarlet velvet curtains apart to reveal a lush garden full of blooming flowers, wonderfully tamed bushes, and occasionally, some trees lying on its side as if some huge burly guy came and ruthlessly punched the trees over. All that scenery was separated by a huge glass window, sparkling as if glitter was poured on it.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel rubbed his huge glassy eyes, yawning in the process. He slowly got up from his lying position and swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

"Today's breakfast is Ramsay's of Carluke Pork Sausages, Haggis, Black Pudding, Tattie Scone, Duo of Eggs, Grilled Tomato and Portobello Mushroom, and Darjeeling tea."  
"Mmn..." Ciel had already close his bi-colored eyes again, his head falling sideways onto his slim shoulder.

"As for today's schedule, …." Ciel fell back on his bed, unconcerned about it, knowing that Sebastian will have everything ready. "and at 1:00 in the afternoon, the Midfords are coming."

Ciel's eyes snapped back open as he abruptly sat up. He then fell back down as a wave of nausea overcame him. The world was as if some one was playing two videos on one screen, one was the normal world and the other was black dots dancing on white paper. Ciel closed his eyes, hoping for the dancers' retreat, but they would not budge. He was so occupied in the black spots he did not feel the sudden weight-shift on his bed. After a minute, the dancers got tired and went away, but the world was still spinning. Ciel, with his eyes still closed, slowly got up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes to see red ones staring directly at him. He yelped and backed away on his bed and almost fell over the other side of the bed, if it wasn't for the gloved hand that caught him.

"G-get away from me!" One centimeter... ONE, that was how close their lips were. ONE centimeter. Ciel's face turned red as he thought it over again.

Sebastian tilted his head to one side and with a worried/sly expression he said "Is anything wrong, my lord."

Damn that foxy demon! Ciel tried to maintain his posture, which would have succeeded if it wasn't for that blush that stayed on his cheeks. he turned away.

"I was just surprised that the Midfords are coming, that's all."

Sebastian took the eye patch from the drawer-top and proceeded dressing Ciel up, smirking when Ciel pushed his hand away when the dark butler "accidentally" touched the little earl's lips.

"Have everything ready one hour before the Midford's arrival. Postpone anything that might get in the way. This is her we're talking about."

The day started with art tutor.

"Get it right."

Ciel mumbled and proceeded with the painting, looking up once in a while to check whether he drew the twisted trunk of the bonsai correctly or not.

Next was music tutor.

"The flow for this song is supposed to be slow and smooth. Don't stop before every note."

Ciel grumbled and looked back at the music sheet. Beethoven AGAIN.

After that, fencing class.

"Your stance is all wrong. It's too narrow. Do you want to fall again?"

Ciel growled and shuffled his feet around, widening the gap between his feet.

And so the day went on like this, Sebastian saying the lesson, Ciel not liking the lesson, and Ciel obliging to the lesson, until the arrival of the Midfords.

Elizabeth's POV

To Ciel's house we go, to Ciel's house we go, to Ciel's lovely house, to Ciel's house we go.(well, actually a mansion)

As soon as the carriage door opened, I ran out. I know, not lady-like, but hey, I am a fiancé, I should be excited when I arrive at his mansion, wouldn't anyone?

"I'm HERE!" I pranced up the gleaming white stairs that led to the mansion and stopped in front of the double doors. No sign of any attacks on the door, no scratches, nothing, that's good. Turning around, I yelled at Mother and Edward to hurry up, those two snails.

I heard a soft noise behind me and swung around. He was right in front me. I quickly scanned for injuries on him, and after finding no serious ones, I pounced onto him, laughing, happy that I could finally see him again. I'll scan him again for minor cuts or scratched later.

"I brought a new outfit for you."

Ciel's POV

It'll be alright. Everything will be alright. I'm not gonna die.

"L-l-lizzy, gerroffme." I gently pushed her off, gulping down sweet fresh air after she let go.

Her eyes scanned me,as if looking for something, and after seeing my right hand, which was bandaged due to an... accident (hey, it wasn't my fault Meyrin bumped into me), her eyes flashed with concern for a millisecond before disappearing behind joy once more. I quickly hid my right hand behind my back, hoping she would not make a big fuss over the fact it was "not cute" or anything, and she didn't. After seeing that hand, she tried to pretend that that hand did not exist, chatting about the new blue outfit she bought for me, but, once in a while, her eyes would linger back to that hand, as if hoping the hand was just part of her imagination.

* * *

**Another chapter done. *wipe off sweat***

**Dang, after proofreading it, I found out how absurd the story sounds... oh well.**

**By the way, there will be no SebastainxCiel. I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but I think that a 13-year-old boy and an immortal demon paired together is not one of the best ideas. Thank you.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite this story for me. It's for ME, so please do. :)**


	5. Chapter 5- How Did You Find Out?

**Claimer- I do own Kuroshitsuji. I am Japanese, and of course my artwork is awesome beyond the rainbow. I am quite rich. I do have a lot of fan mails sent to me everyday. And I'm also a liar.**

**Disclaimer- Everything I said on the top (please see Claimer) is false, believe me, it is, besides the last line. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, so please don't, please don't, please don't mail anything to me (unless you really are my fan, not Yana Toboso's) Thank You.**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

_I wonder how Ciel got that injury. I hope it's not serious. I hope so…_

I had to pretend as if nothing happened, as if I did not think of Ciel's injury that much, as if all I want was him to wear the outfit I bought him, as if I did not have a nightmare, so I chatted, well I talked and he listened, or looked like he was listening.

"This outfit will look sooooo cute on you," I glanced at his right hand, it doesn't look that bad, but the way he hid it at the front door made me wonder.

"When I first saw the drawing of it on the tailor's notebook, I thought this will totally look cute on you, but of course I improved it a little. It'll look sooooo cute on you, right?" I smiled my usually "cute" smile at him.

"Hmm."

"I designed most of the top hat. See that bell? I made it to look like your ring." My eyes swiftly crossed his hand, maybe I'm hyperbolic.

"Hmm" He tensed a little.

"And the shoes also has the same design, isn't it cute?" It's probably just a scratch, there are no other injuries.

"Hmm."

"I also did the belt. It matches you eyes, don't you think?" Yep, I'm pretty such it's just me.

"Hmm."

"I also made a new eye patch. See? I even made a cute design to make it cuter than the one you have." I pulled it out, my hand hiding the design.

"I found this design on a book I was reading called…. Aka….no…Ako…..Akum…never mind, I don't remember"

"Hmm" He lift his tea-cup up.

"You wanna see? Do you? Do you?" Okay, maybe it's from a little fall or something.

"Hmm." He took a little sip.

"See? It's so cute isn't it?" I uncovered the design. I just found it out a few days ago while I was waiting in the library for my Japanese tutor to come. I was bored so I randomly took out a book that had a…. design on the cover. The design was of a two circles, one with spikes covering it and the other one inside it with none. In the two circles was an upside-down star. The design originally had letters on it, but it was uncute so I took it off.

_Clink…Shatter._

I looked up at him. He was standing up and the teacup he was previously holding was on the ground, broken. He had a frightened and angry look on his face.

"Where did you find this design?"

Ciel's POV

"E-e-ehh?" She looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong? I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-is it n-not c-c-cute? I-I-I c-could take it o-off i-if y-you want." She looked down to her feet, fumbling with the words that came out of her mouth.

"I said, where did you find it?" How did she find out? Where in hell did she find out?

"I-i-in a book. I-it w-was on a b-book." Tears started coming out of her eyes. "W-why a-are y-you s-so m-mad? I didn't do a-anything w-wrong." She looked up at me, her face flushed and wet from tears.

"HOW IN THE FREA-" A gloved hand came from somewhere and covered my mouth. I looked at the direction the hand came from and saw Sebastian bending down, smiling at Elizabeth, who was crying and trying to wipe the non stopping tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry about Young Master's rude language," he said, glancing at me. I pushed his hand off and looked away.

"Che." (doen't this sound like Kanda?)

"It's just that this design reminds him of an...ah... unfortunate meeting with another person, a cruel bad person."

"O-o-oh... I-I'm so s-sorry." She mumbled," I didn't know it was something like that."

I brushed my coat and stood up. Reaching out my hand for her I said, "It's alright, I don't blame you. You tried your best to make this eye-patch."

I bent down to retrieve the eye-patch that fell from Elizabeth's hand.

"I'll wear it if that is what you want."

Elizabeth's POV

I noticed the glint in his eye as he picked up the eye-patch. Hatred, hope, and depression mixed themselves into that beautiful blue eye of his. He must really hate that design.

"Y-you don't have to wear it." I mumbled to him. Hoping that he won't. I don't want to see those expressions on his face anymore.

He glanced at me, a little shocked. Then, a forced smile crept to his lips. "Why shouldn't I wear it? My beloved fiancé made it for me, didn't she?"

This time it was my turn to be surprised "But don't you hate that design? I thought that it reminds you of something bad, isn't it my job to keep you happy?"

"Who said that you have to keep me happy by paining yourself? Seeing you happy makes my day light up brighter than a diamond."

"O-oh really?" I flashed my "cheerful" smile at him. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

"Thank you."

* * *

**So, is this Chapter good? Is it? Is it? Well, I really think it's not due to the so small number of favorites, follows, and reviews I'm getting :( Please (if you actually have a good heart) make my day by doing the following-**

**-Private Messaging(ME of course)**

**-Favoriting (it's not even a word)**

**-Following (not stalking)**

**-and Reviewing (please do not, I repeat, do not cyberbully me. I have a soft heart, or maybe I don't.)**

**Thank You **

**P.S.- Grammar Corrections and Suggestions are always welcomed.**

**P.P.S.- I would like to thank the following people for lifting my spirit enough to continue this story-**

**NightWolf430**

**Merdinae**

**kataang1996**

**liketolaugh**

**soulevans31**

**The-Great-Me-Sama**

**Yoitemichealis**


	6. Chapter 6- I'm Tired of This

**Meh…Hi there, this is NPC talking. I have been wondering for a while, do you guys know how donuts taste like? I learned that the taste of donuts differs according to the person that eats it. Imagine this- an original donut with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles on top. How would that donut taste like? Please answer (one way or another). Thank You.**

**Disclaimer- I am not Yana Toboso…I am NPC: therefore, there is no way I can write Kuroshitsuji, unless I go back in time and do some fate warping thingy. **

**I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!1! I AM SOOOOOOOO ANNOYING ESPECIALLY WITH WRITERS BLOCK. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ahem… sorry about that.**

**Due to my horribleness, I will put this story on hiatus. (Just for this week) I cannot write without any ideas (I tried) so… I hope you understand. If you will, can you tell me some suggestions on what the next chapter should be like? I will fully appreciate everything I get. Thank you.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**NPCno.928**

**Bob*-Yo**

**Joe**- Hi**

**Bob- Whatcha doin'?**

**Joe-umm…. Nothing**

**Bob-are you sure?**

**Joe-Yea…**

**Bob-Have you ever heard of the muffin man?**

**Joe- uh… how did that pop up?**

**Bob- I repeat, have you ever heard of the muffin man?**

**Joe- I…I think so…**

**Bob- really? I've never met the muffin man, what does he look like?**

**Joe- He's made out of muffins…**

**Bob- Really?**

**Joe- And he has rainbow sprinkles on him.**

**Bob-wow…That's cool!**

**Joe- That's about it.**

**Bob- I think I see him.**

**Joe- Where?**

**(What happens next? You can decide at _.com)**

**Bob*-not real name**

**Joe**-not real name**


	7. Chapter 7- I Will Fly

**Disclaimer- I have a horrible habit of procrastinating so if I did write Kuroshitsuji, it wouldn't be as famous, unless it's on a record for slowest progress for manga…**

**Well... I kinda messed up on this chapter... sooooo REWRITE. Its going to be all from scratch and does not have anything to do with THE FLOWER.**

My name is Audra. I love to fly. But I can not (yet), I'll tell you why. My mother and father chained me down. With love and joy like stupid old clowns. So then I killed them with a knife I found. A smash to the wall, a plop to the ground. Then I went out to try again. To try to fly, oh no, but then. My feet, so tiny as they were, would not lift up, but sure, there must be a reason to this failure, and to every failure there is a cure. I thought and thought of what to do, of every rule and taboo. And then it dawned to me what was wrong. I was also chain down by Auntie BoRong. So I went to her house with a cute little smile, and stayed with her for a while. We chatted a bit about ribbons and dresses and ate her disgusting tasting biscuit. It was time, so I stabbed her in the neck. Blood poured out, but what the heck. She still stood up on her huge ugly feet and gnashed at me with her stink yellow teeth. So I, being unable to fly, cursed at her and started to cry. Luckily, at the end of that day, I finally, finally killed her, and hey. I never knew that she had a gun hidden in her fake book of puns. Her head now has a hole in the middle, with liquid spilling out like the color of my cradle. Red splatter all around, dirtying my face, dirtying my gown. I went upstairs to the huge restroom. I bathed, cleaned, dried, and groomed. After that I put on a dress with the color of blood, the color, red. I went outside, again, to try. To try to fly, up, up, high. I jumped and yelled and spun around, but nothing lifted me up the ground. I fell to ground, tears in my eyes, crying, why, why, why. Why can't I fly? I killed my parents, I cried. I killed Auntie, yet why? Why aren't I lifting up away from the ground? There must be a reason, a reason, to this failure, and to every failure and cure. I thought and thought of what to do, of every rule and taboo. And then it dawned to me what was missing. I must be chained down by our baker, Balming. I killed him like I did with Mother and Father. And smash to the wall, and plop to the ground, and stabbed him with a knife I found. This procedure continued, with Dr. Omles, Uncle Mortis, Gardener Mary, Cousin Janue. Yet, none helped me lift my feet off the ground, no matter how many knives I found, no matter how many plops to the ground, no matter how many smashes to the wall, my feet would not lift off the ground. But I will keep on going until I finally can. With great strategies and wonderful plans.

I will fly.

****  
**It doesn't really connect to the story yet, BUT, it will. Just wait. You'll see how after I think of how. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (BTW- do not try to fly at home. After seconds of experimentation, I found out that the attempting of flying may cause madness, and/or mental illness...jk) I thank thee for reading.**


End file.
